


I Just Need to Check Something

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Fic Prompt One Shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Fic PromptHighschool, Teen Experimentation, Mila/YurioI couldn't write smut of that pairing so here's a fic where they kiss because they are both trying to verify something but they are entirely platonic despite the kiss.





	I Just Need to Check Something

“So we’re doing this?” Yuri kicked at the ground, not looking at the redhead in front of him.

“Don’t be like that! You said you’d help!” Mila pouted, still clad in her cheerleader uniform. Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well I will but it’s…”  _ weird _ is what he didn’t say. It was weird to think about kissing Mila but here they were.

She’d approached him after science class, pulling him into an empty room. 

“You want me to what?” he’d asked loudly.

“I just...I need to verify something” she mumbled blushing hotly.

And maybe Yuri needed to verify something as well.

So that’s how he found himself in this situation where he was under the bleachers with the head cheerleader preparing to kiss her.

They drifted closer, she rested her hands on his hips and he placed them on her shoulders. They hesitated for a moment before coming together in a long kiss. He deepened it, drawing it into an opened mouth thing and not at all innocent.

They parted, their eyes opening.

They stood there staring at each other for a long moment before Mila dropped her head with a sigh.

“Fuck, I  **am** gay”

Yuri’s shoulders dropped in relief.

“Oh thank christ because this just confirmed that I am like super asexual” he dropped his hands from her and took a step back. That comment helped her perk up and she smiled at him happily.

“Really? Then do you think you can help me get a date with Sara” she asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Buy me tacos and maybe”


End file.
